Fukumura Mizuki
|image = FukumuraMizuki-JamaShinaideHereWeGo.jpg |caption = Fukumura Mizuki, Settembre 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 165 cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2008-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2008-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |label = zetima |join = January 2, 2011 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 9th Generation |debutsingle = Maji Desu ka Ska! |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 2008 |generation1 = 4th Generation |graduate1 = January 2, 2011 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, Hello! Project Mobekimasu }} Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) è una cantante pop della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. E' un membro della 9° Generazione ed è la leader delle Morning Musume. Si unì all'Hello! Project nel 2008 come Hello! Pro Egg per poi diventare un membro delle Shugo Chara Egg!, prendendo il posto di Maeda Yuuka nel ruolo di Amulet Heart. La sua prima apparizione fu durante il concerto "2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~" nel Giugno del 2008. Nel Gennaio del 2011, Tsunku annunciò che si sarebbe unita alle Morning Musume come membro della 9° Generazione durante il concerto "Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live". Il 21 Maggio 2013 è diventata sub-leader del gruppo insieme a Iikubo Haruna. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2006 Nel 2006 Mizuki partecipò al “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006 e arrivò seconda. 2008 Nella speranza di diventare un membro delle Morning Musume, Fukumura partecipò e superò le audizioni per le Hello! Pro Egg. Fece il suo debutto come Hello! Pro Egg durante il concerto 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ insieme a Kaneko Rie e Takeuchi Akari. 2009 Fukumura entrò a far parte della seconda generazione delle Shugo Chara Egg! come "Amulet Heart". Le Shugo Chara Egg! rilasciarono la canzone "Watashi no Tamago " in cui Mizuki fu la cantante principale. 2010 Fukumura partecipò a due video di Mano Erina, "Haru no Arashi" e "Onegai Dakara... ". Nello stesso anno, fece la sua prima performance nelle Shugo Chara Egg! con la canzone "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". Poco tempo dopo, le Shugo Chara Egg! si sciolsero. Sempre nel 2010 vennero aperte le audizioni per la 9° Generazione delle Morning Musume, durante le quali Fukumura partecipò in forma privata con Maji Bomber!! delle Berryz Koubou. Tsunku disse a Fukumura che per il momento non aveva superato le audizioni. 2011 Il 3 Gennaio Fukumura si unì alle Morning Musume come membro della 9° Generazione insieme a Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon. Durante il concerto Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live, Tsunku la aggiunse a sorpresa alla lista delle vincitrici e quando chiamò il suo nome, Fukumura si mise a piangere per la gioia. Il suo singolo di debutto nelle Morning Musume fu "Maji Desu ka Ska!". A Marzo fu annunciato il primo e-Hello! DVD di Mizuki, inititolato “Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~". Fu rilasciato il 17 Maggio. Fukumura recitò nel musical Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ insieme a Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, il resto della 9° Generazione e Kudo Haruka. 2012 Il 18 Aprile fu annunciato che Tanaka Reina e la 9° e 10° Generazione avrebbero recitat nel musical Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki, in scena dal 6 al 12 Giugno del 2012. Il 13 Maggio fu annunciato un mini-concerto in cui avrebbero partecipato la 9° e la 10° Generazione delle Morning Musume e la 2° Generazione delle S/mileage, inititolato Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. A Settembre i membri della 9° Generazione aprirono un blog. Poco dopo Mizuki si tinse i capelli color castano scuro. Ad Ottobre fu annunciato un nuov e-Hello! Photobook della 9° Generazione. Nel periodo tra Ottobre e Novembre Fukumura partecipò a degli handshakes event per il mondo. Visito la Thailandia, la Francia, la Corea e Taiwan insieme ad altri 4 membri delle Morning Musume. Celebrò il suo 16° compleanno in Francia. il 27 Dicembre uscì l'Alo-Hello Digital Photobook 2012 di Mizuki. Fu il più venduto tra quelli della 9° e 10° Generazione e il secondo più venduto del gruppo dopo quello di Michishige Sayumi. 2013 Il 22 Gennaio il nuovo Photobook di Mizuki è diventato il più venduto tra quelli della 10° e 9° Generazione. Il 27 Marzo sono stati rilasciati il suo primo DVD e il suo primo Photobook individuali. Il titolo del DVD è "MIZUKI in Guam" ed è stato rilasciato il 22 Maggio mentre il photobook, intitolato "MIZUKI" è uscito il 15 Maggio. Il 21 Maggio Tanaka Reina ha nominato Mizuki e Iikubo Haruna le nuove sub-leader delle Morning Musume. Profilo *'Nome:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Soprannomi:' Fuku-chan (ふくちゃん), Fukuhime, Mii-chan (みーちゃん), Mizu☆Pon (みず☆ポン) *'Data di nascita:' 30 Ottobre 1996 (18 anni) *'Città natale:' Tokyo, Giappone *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' O *'Altezza:' 165 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-06-22: Egg **2011-01-03: Membro **2011-01-03: Membro delle Morning Musume *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-03: Membero *'Anni nelle Morning Musume:' 5 Anni *'Colore:' Rosa Shock *'Hobby: '''Disegnare *'Abilità Speciali:' Disegnare Manga *'Motto: "Abbi fiducia nelle persone" *'Cose che non vuole perdere: '''L'amore per l'H!P e per il disegno *'Cibi Preferiti: Tapioca, latte di cocco, tamagoyaki, aloe *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Ricci di mare e ginnan *'Frase preferita:' "Ciò che non ti uccide ti rende più forte!" *'Parola preferita:' Arcobaleno *'Parola preferita in inglese: '"MIZUKINGDOM" *'Colori preferito:' Rosa e bianco *'Animali preferiti:' Cani, gatti e orsi *'Anime e Manga preferiti:' Shugo Chara!, Nanairo Miracle, Kirarin Revolution, Naruto, Pokemon, Shin-Chan. *'Cantante preferito: '''Hirai Ken (cantante R&B) *'Canzone per l'audizione: Maji Bomber!! *'Giorno fortunato: '''il 23 di ogni mese *'Canzoni preferite delle Morning Musume: "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea" e "I WISH" *'Altre canzoni preferite:' Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama, Nanja Korya?!, Kokuhaku *'Persone che la ispirano:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Kamei Eri e Michishige Sayumi *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2008–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) Singoli Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debutto) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Discografia Canzoni in gruppo *2011.10.12 Suki da na Kimi ga (con Michishige Sayumi) *2011.11.16 Moshimo... (con Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina e Wada Ayaka) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (con Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (con Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Daisuki 100 Manten (con Ishida Ayumi) *2013.01.23 Aishuu no Romantic (con Michishige Sayumi) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (con Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna e Ishida Ayumi) DVD *2011.05.17 Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.05.22 MIZUKI in Guam DVD in gruppo *2011.9.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) DVD per il Fanclub *2011 Morning Musume Niigaki Risa & Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event (モーニング娘。新垣里沙＆譜久村聖バースデーイベント) *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.01.28 Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.05.27 Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event Photobook Photobook *2013.05.15 MIZUKI Photobook Digitali *2011.10.14 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Mizuki version) *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (con Shimizu Saki e Tamura Meimi) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Versione Mizuki) *2013.02.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Versione Mizuki) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Photobook in gruppo *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL Apparizioni sui Magazine *2013.02.22 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.424 *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (con Takahashi Ai, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon) *2012.04.22 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (con Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (con Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko e Suzuki Airi) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (con Michishige Sayumi, Oda Sakura e Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho e Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (con Tanaka Reina, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura e Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (con Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho e Kudo Haruka) Altri Lavori Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Programmi TV *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (come Akasaka Haru) Anime *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (come Amulet Heart) Teatro *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (come Cleopatra) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Music Video *2010 Mano Erina - "Haru no Arashi" (春の嵐) (come ballerina) *2010 Mano Erina - "Onegai Dakara..." (お願いだから・・・) (come ballerina) Curiosità *Ha un fratello maggiore un fratello minore. *E' una grande fan delle Berryz Koubou. *Tsunku e i fan dicono che ha un certo "sex appeal". *Ha un cane che si chiama Kurara, dei granchi, un tritone, una tartaruga e un pesce rosso. *Ha comprato dei granchi in pescheria per poi tenerli come animali domestici. *Ha sempre adorato le Morning Musume sinda quando era piccola e vorrebbe che tutti diventassero dei fan. *Preferisce essere il più naturale possibile. *E' stata la prima nella 9° Generazione ad ottenere un e-Hello DVD. *E' brava a disegnare e a fare caprile, sa fare il ponte e riesce ad imparare coreografie velocemente. *Il primo CD dell'Hello! Project che comprò era delle Minimoni. *Di tanto in tanto assiste alle lezioni delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei . *Se potesse fare una magia, farebbe andare le star di Hollywood a un concerto delle Morning Musume *E' mancina. *E' la più grande della 9° Generazione. *Il suo costume di scena preferito è quello per Amulet Heart nelle Shugo Chara Egg! . *Avrebbe voluto partecipare alle audizioni per l'8° Generazione, ma era troppo piccola. *E' il secondo membro delle Morning Musume ad essere stata una Hello! Pro Egg, la prima è stata Linlin. *E' molto legata a Ikuta Erina, con cui spesso condivide la camera d'albergo durante i tour. Loro due formano il duo "PonPon". *Lei e Iikubo Haruna formano il duo "HoneyPon" *Se potesse diventare un altro membro dell'Hello! Project sceglierebbe Yajima Maimi. *E' un'intima amica di Takeuchi Akari delle S/mileage. *E' una buona amica di Mori Saki e Sato Ayano delle Up Up Girls. *Shares a birthday with S/mileage member Tamura Meimi, and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *Entrambi i suoi photobook hanno raggiunto il 1° posto sul sito internet Ugosha+, diventando i più venduti delle Morning Musume. *Le sanguina spesso il naso, dice che sia così perché "le ragazze dell'H!P sono troppo carine". *E' soprannominata "Hello! Pro Wota". *E' stata la prima della 9° Generazione a tingersi i capelli. *Fa spesso foto con i suoi fan e promette loro di non cancellarle. *La sua stretta di mano è nota come la "Stretta Fukumura". *E' una dei membri attuali delle Morning Musume essendo alta come Michishige Sayumi. *Ha confessato il suo amore per Kamei Eri. *Considera Ishida Ayumi la sua rivale e le ha chiesto di diventare il suo ragazzo. *Vorrebbe che i fan notassero la sua abilità nel canto e nella danza. *Se non fosse diventata una idol le sarebbe piaciuto creare abiti e acconciature per i concerti. *Se potesse rinascere vorrebbe essere ancora una volta un essere umano per poter partecipare alle audizioni per la 96° Generazione delle Morning Musume. *Quando si sente stressata fa un bagno caldo. *Ha espresso il desiderio di poter diventare una frontgirl delle Morning Musume. *In tutto, ha cantato in tre duetti nelle Morning Musume; "Suki da na Kimi ga" e "Aishuu no Romantic" con Michishige Sayumi e "Daisuki 100 Manten" con Ishida Ayumi. *Ha partecipato alle audizioni per la 9° Generazione ma non è riuscita ad arrivare in finale. E' stata aggiunta a sorpresa durante il concerto di debutto. *Condivide spesso la posizione di seconda voce con Michishige Sayumi. *Sostiene che Michishige Sayumi sia l'idol perfetta. *Tsunku ha ammesso che le sue abilità nella danza siano migliorate recentemente e che è sulla buona strada per diventare una futura central girl. *Legge il blog 2ch, come a menzionato in un video su Youtube. *Quando le è stato chiesto cosa direbbe per entrare nel cuore dei fan ha risposto "Un MizuKiss per tutti i bambini buoni!" *In un'intervista nel programma Pocket Morning ha affermato di voler mangiare, ma anche di voler perdere peso. *Da piccola prendeva lezioni di violino e recentemente ha dichiarato di voler ricominciare per potersi esibire con Tasaki Asahi. *Adora giocare a basketball. *Ha detto che le piacerebbe saper ballare come Kamei Eri. *Le piacerebbe andare sull'Isola di Pasqua per vedere le statue Moai. *E' la prima ex-Hello! Pro Egg ad essere diventata sub-leader delle Morning Musume. *E' la più giovane sub-leader nella storia delle Morning Musume. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog della 9° Generazione *Blog di Fukumura Mizuki in inglese Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Membri Categoria:Sub-leader Categoria:Ex Hello! Project Kenshuusei Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:9° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:Shugo Chara Egg! cs:Fukumura Mizuki da:Fukumura Mizuki de:Fukumura Mizuki en:Fukumura Mizuki es:Fukumura Mizuki fr:Fukumura Mizuki